Fortify
Hero Fortify Fortifying is the key to leveling up Heroes. You can select any other heroes you own and use them for EXP for the Selected Hero. Gear Fortify Fortify is the key to leveling up gear. You can select any other gears you own and use them for EXP for the Selected Hero. : Chest Monsters and Small Pearl are 1 Star cards that gives much higher EXP towards Heros and Gears. When you obtain 2 Star or 3 Star version of these cards, It is highly advised to upgrade them to Maxed before using, because of the amount of EXP is doubled at max level. That is not including the possibly of getting Fortify Bonuses of x2 ~ x10. : To the right a level 1 Nexara Has been fortified with 20 Maxed level King Chest Monsters and some of them has gotten Fortify Bonuses of 2x, 4x and a x10. Nexara gained 277350 EXP to level 42 from 1. Adv. Functions Here you can Fuse your hero or Refine unwanted Heros and Gear. Unlocks at level 60 Fuse Hero : You can Select a Hero to Awaken, Awakening a hero will make it a Awakened Card. giving it bonus stats and starting off all battles with a CRIT. To do so you must select the Hero you wish to awaken, then select cards to use as material. the more cards you use the higher the success rate. At least one other card is needed to fuse. Silver maske card gives a higher fuse percentage. Also will cost Fusion Stones. Amount of Fusion stones needed is 3 fusion stones with the same number of stars of the fusing hero for example nexara, 5 star card so 3 5 star fusion stones are needed. Read more about this Here Refine Hero : You can select unwanted Heroes and refine them into Fusion Stones, which are used to fuse/Awaken heroes and to tier up the Master versions of the starter heroes. The amount of fusion stones you recieve depends on the formula ( Amount of stones = 3^(Stars level-1) ) Combine Gear : Similar to Fuse Hero this will Awaken your item Adding the gold etched pink circle with an "S" at the bottom right corner of the card. When a Card is Awakened it will provide the gear with a large boost in power. This Process cannot be completed unless you have 100% combine chance. To achieve 100% you need 1 Main gear you are awakening + a number of "Feed" gears of the same star level. So 1 item will get boosted at the cost of a lot of items being sacrificed. To get to the 100%, you start out with a base value of 24 and get 8 points per gear of the same type as the one you are awakening (for example a knight's bow on a knight's bow) and 4 points per other gear type. (for example using a belt on a bow or guardian bow on knight's bow) It will also cost 3 Refine Stones of the same number of stars as the gears being combined. The result will be a 20% increase to both the gear's base stats and its growth per level. Refine Gear : You can select unwanted pieces of Gear and refine them into Refine Stones, which are used to evolve and combine gear. Category:Menu Option